


It Prompts

by Danganronpabrainrot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, mostly reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpabrainrot/pseuds/Danganronpabrainrot
Summary: I found all of the prompts on the internet but I wrote all the stories
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	1. New Years kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Richie and Eddie spending their New Year's Eve on a party with their friends and sharing their New Year's kiss in front of everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea yea I know it’s been like 14 days since New Years but I wrote this in like December

“Are you sure your ready to tell them?” Eddie asks as they walk to Ben and Beverly’s house for her New Years party “Yea, we’ve been friends for like forever, I’m sure they already know” Richie reply’s taking his Boyfriend’s hand in his. Eddie smiles softly and walks up the front driveway of The Hanscom house he knocks on the front door, Ben opens it “Welcome welcome!” He smiles and steps to the side, Richie and Eddie step in “Are we the first ones?” Richie looks around “Yea but Stan and bill are on they’re way, Bev is on the phone with Mike” Ben walks to the kitchen “Can I get you a drink?” Ben asks “I’m good” Eddie says “I’ll have a water” Richie nods and Ben throws him a water.

It was 11:50 pm, 10 minutes until the new year, Eddie pulls Richie aside he was a bit drunk “You dummy you said you weren’t going to get drunk” Eddie whispers “Wha? Oh yeaaaaaa whoops” Richie laughs, Eddie rolls his eyes and grabs a water for Richie “Drink this idiot” Richie takes it and starts to back to the couch but Eddie pulls him back “We don’t have to do it tonight” Eddie says “Do what? Oh yea that” Richie remembers and checks his watch “We have like 2 more minutes” Richie looks back up “Shoot” Eddie mumbles “Uh we are going to do it Rich, we’ve been together for a year and we haven’t told them” “Correction almost two years” Richie laughs 

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy new year!” Everyone says smiling and laughing, Bill and Stan share a kiss as well as Beverly and Ben, Eddie and Richie look at each other and Eddie kisses Richie “Holy crap what?” Mike laughs “HA I KNEW IT STAN GIMME MY MONEY” Bill laughs as Stan rolls his eyes handing him a $20 “You guys made bets on us?” Eddie tilts his head “Yup” Ben laughs slightly “Did you guys know?” Richie asks “Yup” everyone except for Eddie replies. Richie and Eddie laughs “Why didn’t you ask us?” Eddie asks “We wanted you guys to say it yourselves” Bill shrugs “Right…” Eddie nods and lies on Richie’s chest “Now we need to find Mike somebody” Richie jokes


	2. YouTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie becoming YouTubers/vloggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu

“Richie! C’mon please be in my video!”   
I call out to my stubborn boyfriend “Ed’s I said no”  
he replies he turns to me and his face forms a frown “Please?”  
I try puppy eyes   
“Fine what are we doing anyways?”  
I smile and take his hand “A Q&A!”   
I smile wide again and lead him to the office where I usually record.

“Good Day Everybody! It’s Eddie Spaghetti back with another video!”  
I say energetically “This is my amazing boyfriend Richie and he will be joining me in a Q&A! So let’s get on with it” 

I take my phone out of my back pocket and open up Instagram   
“Alright first question! Do we have kids? Not yet but we plan to adopt soon”   
I smile slightly “We do have a Pomeranian” Richie adds “Yea! Her name is Coco” I add. 

I look down at my phone for the next question “How long have Richie and I been dating? Two years!”  
I smile softly  
“I couldn’t be happier”  
Richie smiles and looks down at me due to me being much shorter. Richie slips his arm around my shoulder and pulls me in, I cuddle next to him almost forgetting about the video   
“Uh haha next question! What is my favorite show? Hmm that ones hard”   
I think for a minute “Richie and I really like to watch the office, but I would have to say Stranger things”

I look at the camera for a minute and then back at my phone for the next question  
“Where do I see myself in ten years?”  
I think again   
“Married to this dummy with two kids and 3 dogs”   
I laugh softly and look at Richie   
“What do you think about that?”  
His face turns a soft pink   
“It sounds like a great idea”   
he laughs and kisses my forehead softly, my face brushes a pink blush and I smile   
“Next question! What is my full name and age? Well this one is personal but that’s okay, I’ve said it before”   
I shrug   
“Hi there if your new than I am Eddie Kaspbrak and I am 24 years old”  
I slightly wave at the camera than burst out laughing   
“God I’m an idiot”  
I say through laughs  
“Anyways, Next question.”  
I say still softly giggling  
“Alright What is my worst fear? Oo this is a common one but good question! Hm probably clowns or being alone”   
I hug Richie a bit tighter   
“Alright that’s all for today! Thank you all for asking these questions, if I didn’t get to yours I’m sorry! I got almost 10,000 questions! I could do a part two if everybody wants. Comment below if you want a part two!”  
I smile softly   
“If your new here then you should tap that Subscribe button, please don’t abuse the subscribe button he’s pretty lonely”  
I laugh softly and stop the video. Richie pulls me to his face and kisses me softly, I kiss back smiling,  
“I should start a channel” Richie smiles  
“Omg you should!” I pull away from his face beaming   
“Please do!” He laughs   
“I will I will”


	3. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is scared of the thunder and Eddie tries to calm them down during an particularly heavy storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu this one is very wholesome

I jump as the thunder crashes outside.   
“God this stupid s**t”  
I mumble to myself and feel around my bedside table for my glasses and phone   
“Ah there they are”  
I pick my glasses up and place them on my face and open my phone to see 20 messages from my boyfriend Eddie 

Eds<3-Rich? Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?

Eds<3-Rich I swear to god answer your phone!

I look at my calls 5 missed calls from him  
“Shoot”  
I press call as lightning lights up my room I jump again and tears start to roll down my face  
“Eddie…?”  
l I say in a quiet voice   
“Rich! God why weren’t you answering?”   
He says in a hushed voice  
“I-I’m-“  
he cuts me off   
“No don’t apologize, are you okay? Do you want me to come over?”  
He could tell I was crying   
“Uhm yea…can you please?”  
I say quietly, thunder thumps and I scream and cry harder  
“please eds”   
on the other end I hear rustling around and then a door shut  
“Stay on the phone with me rich”  
Eddie says with his soft voice   
“O-okay”  
I smile a bit   
“Did you leave the house yet?”  
I ask  
“Uh yea just left”   
I can hear him walking   
“Eddie! Are you walking?! In this?! Why couldn’t you drive?!”   
I say in a panicked tone   
“Because Rich, my mom took my keys for whatever reason”   
he sighs  
“What? That makes no sen-“   
I’m cut off by a rock hitting my window  
“Is that you eds?”   
I crawl to the end of my bed and swing my legs down to the ground   
“Yea come on lemme in”  
I hear my phone say from my bed. I open the window and pull him in, he hangs up the phone and shuts the window. He pulls me into a hug I hug back   
“I’m sorry”  
he mumbles into my chest  
“What for?”   
I ask confused  
“For not being here earlier.”   
He pulls away and a small frown forms   
“It’s okay Eddie Spaghetti you’re here now”  
I sit on the bed and he sits next to me   
“I love you Richie”   
he hugs onto my arm   
“I love you too eds”   
I smile and look at him, he puts his arms around my neck and kisses me I smile softly and let my arms fall around his waist, for a minute I forget about the heavy storm then I’m reminded by a crash of thunder.


	4. Playground Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie as little kids. Richie falls off the monkey bars and ends up crying. Eddie sees this and tries to cheer him up by generously offering them some cookies. They become quick friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is around 1st grade so they’re like seven? Six? I dunno

Richie was excited to go out for recess on his first day of 1st Grade, he was bouncing in his chair the whole day until after lunch when they finally got to go. Richie was the first one out because he bolted down the hall even though his teacher told him not to, that earned him a five minute timeout.  
“How much longerrrrrrr” he crossed his arms annoyed  
“One more minute Richie” the teacher called to him. He uncrossed his arms and swung them back and forth, back and forth “Okay Richie your d-“  
Richie bolted for the monkey bars and didn’t hear the rest of the sentence.

“Okay Richie you can do this, it’s not that bad” he said quietly reaching for the first bar, he got to about the fourth bar before he fell far down. He immediately started crying as he had landed weird and hurt his leg. He buried his face in his palm tree Hawaiian shirt and cried  
“Are you okay?” Richie hears a small voice say, he looks up and sees a small boy looking down at him  
“I fell off the monkey bars” Richie frowns. The boy sits next to him taking a small bag of cookies out of his jacket pocket  
“I’m Eddie” the boy says as he hands the bag of cookies to Richie  
“I’m Richie” he says taking the small bag  
“I like your name let’s be friends!” Eddie smiles  
“Okay!” Richie returns the smile  
“Mrs.Malco’s class! Let’s go!” Eddie looks back “That’s me. Bye bye Richie!” Eddie stands up and waves, then runs off to line up with the rest of his class

Fast forward about 10 years Eddie and Richie are 17 and are in freaking love, of course they don’t know that they like each other no matter what they’re other friends told them.  
“I’m gonna tell him Bill” Richie was lying upside down on Bill’s bed  
“R-R-Really? F-Finally” Bill laughs  
“Oh shut up” Richie playfully hits his leg and sits up and gets off the bed  
“W-Where are you g-g-going?” Bill asks  
“To get my Spaghetti”Richie smirks and goes outside 

Richie bikes fast towards Eddie’s house he threw his bike on the front lawn and grabbed a few small rocks to throw at the window “What do you want chee?” He hears Eddie ask from the window  
“Can I come up?” Richie asks  
Eddie rolls his eyes and nods  
Richie climbs up the tree and “gracefully” lands on the roof with a flop, he climbs through the window and kisses Eddie. Eddie was very surprised but kissed back “What was that for?” Eddie asks after they pull away “I like you Eddie, like a lot” Richie looks down at the smaller boy “I like you too idiot” Eddie kisses Richie again  
“Wanna go get coffee or something?”Richie asks  
Eddie nods and takes Richie’s hand “Will you be my boyfriend chee” Eddie asks quietly as they make their way down the stairs  
“Duh” Richie kisses Eddie’s hand and opens the front door “After you my kind sir”Richie says in a fake British accent  
“Your such a dork” Eddie giggles “But I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this crap was wholesome also I’m sorry that these prompt fics are never really long, I just kind of run out ideas? If that makes sense. If you want longer versions of any of these just ask! I would be happy to lengthen them


	5. El Toro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie go to a amusement park and Richie wants to go on the roller coaster and Eddie agrees. Later, Eddie regrets their decision and ends up clinging onto Richie for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno anymore broskis also the title is my favorite roller coaster lmao also also I’m srry this is so short >-< I didn’t have many ideas for this

“Eddie! Can we go on that?” Richie points up at the large wooden roller coaster  
“Cheeeeee you know I hate roller coasters” he tightens his grip around Richie’s hand  
“I’ll protect you Eddie Spaghetti” Richie frowns and looks over at his small boyfriend  
“Fine” Eddie mumbles softly  
Richie kisses Eddie’s forehead and starts walking towards the stairs to go up on the coaster, Eddie following behind him.

They were next and Eddie was terrified “Chee are you sure about this?” Eddie was standing in front of Richie  
Richie hugs him from behind resting his chin on Eddie’s head “would I ever put you in danger Eds?” Richie slightly laughs  
“I mean probably not”Eddie looks up into his boyfriend’s eyes  
“You wound me Eds you wound me”Richie let’s go of Eddie and patiently waits for the cart to come back.

The cart pulls in and they open the gate as the last group gets off. Richie heads for the front  
“Oh hell no chee the front is the worst” Eddie cries out  
“We were standing in the number 1 spot for like 5 minutes Eds how did you not notice?” Richie laughs and sits down in the small cart  
“I dunno” Eddie mumbles and sits next to him “Can you hold my hand?” Eddie says quietly  
“Of course” Richie says grabbing Eddie’s hand. The bar comes down and Eddie squeezes tightly onto Richie’s hand

They go down the first hill and Eddie is already screaming holding onto Richie’s arm now “RICHIE I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DONT DIE FROM THIS THEN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!” He screams out  
“Jesus Eds calm down” Richie laughs  
“I WILL NOT”Eddie shuts his eyes right as the turn a sharp turn, he honestly starts to cry and Richie notices  
“Oh s*it spaghetti are you crying?” Richie asks as the cart comes to a slow as they pull into the docking station  
“I’m sorry Eddie”Richie frowns and kisses Eddie’s forehead lightly and stands up pulling Eddie up with him  
Eddie smiles softly

“Wanna go get ice cream?” Richie asks taking Eddie’s hand  
“Sure only if I get a piggy back ride to the car” Eddie giggles  
“Fine”Richie goes down on one knee and allows Eddie to get on his back he then stands up and pulls eddie up  
Eddie giggles again and kisses Richie’s temple, he wraps his arms around Richie’s neck lightly and smiles softly as Richie carries him to the car “Your so lazy” Richie laughs  
“Look who’s talking” Eddie replies laughing  
“I love you” Richie kisses Eddie’s hand  
“I know” Eddie rests his chin on Richie’s head  
“Did you really just Star Wars me?” Richie laughs  
“Mhm”Eddie mumbles and slowly falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all if you have ideas/prompts you wanna see comment b/c I’m running out of ideas, make sure you say what ship you want it to be


	6. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if we pretended to date to make Eds and mike jealous?”
> 
> “That’s the dumbest idea ever let’s do it”
> 
> Or
> 
> Richie and Bill pretend to date to attempt to make they’re precious lovers jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this low key To all the boys I’ve loved before? Yes. Am I writing this at 1:00am on a Tuesday when I have not one but two tests tomorrow? Also yes. Do I care? No not really

Richie started at Eddie from across the classroom _Stop staring rich, you probably look so dumb_ He says to himself

He goes back to his math test but looks back as soon as he finishes the problem he was last on “Pencils down! Time is up”The teacher stands up from his desk and starts collecting papers “Shit” Richie mumbles and quickly bubbles in the last ten questions “Mr tozier I said pencils down! Detention”the teacher hovers above Richie’s desk and Richie hands him his paper. A small laugh is heard from the other side of the room, it’s Eddie’s laugh, his cute small laugh that he loves to death. Although he was definitely fighting the urge to walk over to Eddie and kiss him right there and then he just flicked him off instead.

When Bill and Richie were walking to lunch Richie suddenly stopped in his tracks “Holy freaking shxt Billiam I just thought of the best thing” Richie grabs Bill’s shoulder  
“What is it Richie?” Bill stops too and turns to Richie  
“So you know how I complain about Eddie never loving me? And you do the same with Mike?”  
“Yea”Bill nods  
“What if we pretended to date to make Eddie and mike jealous”  
“That’s the dumbest idea ever, let’s do it”Bill takes Richie’s hand  
“We really gotta sell it Billiam”  
“Quick come up with some cheesy nickname!”Bill pokes Richie’s chest  
“Uh hon-ey”Richie says panicked  
“Okay! You have to call me honey now. Your gonna beeeeeeeeeeee freaking boo bear because we’re that couple” Bill laughs  
Richie nods and tries to look serious but then burst out laughing “Okay honey” they walk to the lunchroom hand in hand Richie also carrying Bill’s books.

“When the hell did this happen?”Stan looks at the two holding hands 

“Two months today”Richie smiles and kisses Bill’s cheek  
Bill just nods and smiles softly 

“Okay what the actual living frick and y’all didn’t tell us?!” Beverly crosses her arms

“We were planning on it but just never found the time”Bill puts his head on Richie’s shoulder, Richie kisses the top of his head and rests his chin there.

“I’m not buying it”Eddie whispers to mike and mike agrees shaking his head 

“Chee? Can we talk?”Mike gets up from the lunch table “Alone”He mumbles when he sees both Bill and Richie start to stand up. Richie nods and follows Mike outside the cafeteria 

“What’s up?”Richie leans against the wall 

“What’s up? Richie you’ve liked Eddie since like first grade and all of a sudden you start dating Bill? Something is up here”

“I moved on...”Richie said quickly

“After ten years? You can say what you want but I am not buying it Rich” mike mumbles and walks back into the cafeteria

Richie looks down at his phone to see a text from “Honey”

_”Honey” to “Boo Bear”_

**Honey** :Where are you?

 **Boo Bear** :Outside, wanna come smoke with me?

 **Honey** :What did mike say to you?

 **Boo Bear** : I’ll tell you if you come 

**Honey** :What am I supposed to say to the others? 

**Boo Bear** :I dunno say that you’re gonna come make out with me

 **Honey** :Beep beep Richie

 **Boo Bear** :Don’t make you come and get you

 **Honey** :Richie what does that mean?

_Read by Boo Bear at 11:30 am_

**Honey** :Richie?

_Read by Boo Bear at 11:31 am_

Richie ran into the lunchroom and picked Bill up bridal style and ran back outside “Jesus fu Richie? Put me down”Bill demands  
Richie drops him in the grass “Ow! Dummy”Bill sits up and rubs his head “Oops” Richie laughs “Okay so what did Mike say to you?” Bill lies down on the soft grass “Basically that I’ve had a crush on Eddie for like ten years and crap like that, I then said I moved on. Then mike said ‘yea no I ain’t buying that shit’ and then left” Richie sits in front of Bill and rests his chin on Bill’s knees “Damn we need to be cuter then”Bill laughs slightly. Richie rolls his eyes “Wait can they see us?” Richie looks back through the window “Yup they’re literally all staring at us”Bill laughs again “You have to kiss me”Richie moves his face and Bill sits up “What?”Bill gives a confused look “You heard what I said”Richie grabs Bill’s waist and pulls him into his lap “Wait Richie-“Richie stops Bill by kissing him, for a second Bill doesn’t do anything but he starts to kiss back he wraps his arms around Richie’s neck and let’s them hang off of his shoulders. Richie pulls away and looks into bills grayish blue eyes, he had never realized that Bill’s eyes sparkled when the light hit them right _Shxt Richie don’t catch feelings_ Richie thought to himself _I’m not falling I’m not falling I’m not falling_ Bill repeats in his head. Richie and Bill ended up making out until the 5th period bell rung, they completely skipped 4th period. “Shit we completely missed fourth”Bill mumbles into the kiss “Don’t worry we’ll be fine”Richie pulls away from the kiss he gets up and puts his hand out to help Bill up. Bill grabs his hand and Richie pulls him into another kiss, Bill laughs into the kiss “you dork” “We should get to fifth now” Bill pulls away. Richie nods and takes Bill’s hand

They walked hand in hand to Bill’s fifth period. Richie insisted on walking Bill to his class because it’s what a “real” boyfriend would do. Richie didn’t end up going to fifth period either because he realized he liked Bill and had a panic attack in the bathroom.  
“What the hell Richie? You’ve liked Eddie since the first grade”Richie said to himself pacing in the school bathroom  
“You can’t like Bill, you’re just trying to make mike and Eddie jealous!”He puts his head in his hands  
“Stop liking Bill”He hit himself in the head a few times with his hand  
“But his eyes are so pretty and his hair is so soft and his lips are so soft-No! Stop it Richie”He mumbles  
“But I mean if Eddie hasn’t said anything in 10 years then maybe he never will”He stops pacing for a minute  
“Maybe he’s good scared? Like I am? Maybe he’s like waiting for me to ask him?”Richie sits on the floor and puts his head in his hands again  
The bathroom door opens and Richie looks up, he didn’t even realize he was crying until he couldn’t even see past the layer of tears on his glasses  
“Richie why do you keep skipping? You weren’t in fourth or fifth!”he hears Eddie’s voice say  
All Richie can do is shrug  
“Oh crap wait are you crying?”Eddie rushes over to him and kneels down  
Eddie wipes away the tears with his thumb “What happened?”Eddie sits across from Richie  
Richie shakes his head  
“Hey you know you can tell me anything. We’re soulmates remember?”Eddie laughs softly  
Richie had said that they were soulmates in like 5th grade. He was surprised Eddie remembered that  
“I like you. Like a lot. And Bill likes Mike. So we decided to take date to make you two jealous or something in hope that it would do enough to confess your feelings or something like that but Bill and I went to far and now I like him too. So yea that’s great.”Richie mumbles  
“So it was all fake? I-it didn’t seem fake... I saw you two legit make out in the courtyard”  
“I-I know Eds, like I said. We just-we just got caught up in the moment? I dunno. We kissed each other in like 8th grade when high and It brought back memories. I swear to you Eddie I’m in love with you. I always have been. Since the day we met in 1st grade. Since the day you asked me if I was okay after falling off the monkey bars. Since the day you sat next to me until I stopped crying because I scraped my knee when I fell. You’ve been there every single time I’ve been quote on quote heartbroken by all the girls I dated in middle school, you made me laugh until the tears turned into tears from laughing so hard. You have and will be by my side forever. That’s what I love about y-“Eddie doesn’t let Richie finish his sentence he pulls Richie by the shirt into a kiss. Richie kisses back almost instantly, it felt like he had been waiting for years to kiss him. Technically he had been, he had wanted Eddie to be there instead of Bill. That’s probably why it was easy to kiss Bill, Richie couldn’t get Eddie off his mind so he was imagining kissing Eddie.

“I love you too Richie” Eddie finally says after pulling away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwee that was lit


	7. I hate her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I come over?”Eddie cries softly into the phone  
> “Eds baby it’s like 1:00am”Richie groans reaching for his glasses  
> “Please...”Eddie says quietly  
> “Come through the window. Mom is probably still up.”Richie goes to open the window
> 
> Or
> 
> Eddie calls Richie after a screaming match with his mom at 1am and asks to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just say that Sonia and Myra should kindly die in a hole? Like ew I hate them so much. Are they literally the same person? Yes. Do I care? No I still hate both of them.  
> also gay slurs (F*g)

“I REFUSE TO HAVE A GODDAMN FAGGOT SON! YOU WERE FXCKING RAISED BETTER THEN THIS”Mrs Kaspbrak screams. It echoes through the house and also in Eddie’s head. She had been yelling about this since around 9:30 pm, it was now 12:50 am. Eddie stands up and starts walking towards his room but is pulled back “If you fxcking go anywhere near fag’s house I will murder him”Mrs Kaspbrak says into Eddie’s ear and then she basically throws Eddie onto the stairs. He scurried up the stairs and went to his room, as soon as the door closed he started sobbing. He fumbled with his phone and called Richie 

“Can I come over?”Eddie cries softly into the phone  
“Eds baby it’s like 1:00am”Richie groans reaching for his glasses  
“Please...”Eddie says quietly  
“Come through the window. Mom is probably still up.” Eddie hears Richie get out of the bed to most likely open the window  
“I don’t ever want to come back here Chee... but I can’t stay with you.”  
“Don’t listen to your asshole mom Eds, whatever she said you know it’s not true”Richie says quietly into the phone  
“Grab a few pairs of clothes, I don’t give a shit about what your mom said. Your staying with me for at least three days”Richie sits back on his bed  
“Okay...”Eddie grabs a small backpack and shoves two pairs of jeans and three shirts in it. He slips on a hoodie and steps out the window  
“I’m on my way. Can you stay on the phone?” Eddie says once he’s on the ground  
“Yea course”Richie yawns softly  
“Thanks chee”Eddie smiles and starts to walk a bit faster when he hears his front door open  
“EDDIEBEARRRRRRRR”His mom calls out “EDDIEBEAR COME BACK” she calls again  
“Damn bixch trying to be nice now”Eddie mumbles and Richie laughs

Eddie starts running  
“Eddie slow down your asthma”  
“Fxck my asthma”Eddie let’s out a breathy sigh as he walks into Richie’s lawn “Help me up”Eddie says before hanging up  
“Use the tree”Richie hangs out his window  
“Ugh fineeee”Eddie starts to climb the tree. He puts on foot on the roof before swinging the other one on. He walks up to Richie’s window and Richie pulls him in.

As soon as richie pulled Eddie all the way into the room, Eddie started sobbing again “I hate her Richie! I hate her so fxcking much” Eddie mumbles into his hands. Richie sits against his headboard, he lets out a small sigh and pulls Eddie into his lap hugging him tightly “I know baby I know”He kisses Eddie’s head softly  
“I hate her...”he mumbles into Richie’s chest  
Richie rubs Eddie’s back smoothly and Eddie falls asleep slowly still hugging Richie’s waist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ree dunno what to say:/ anyways if y’all ever have any ideas/prompts you would like for me to do, comment themmmmmmmm please
> 
> Srry this is short, just wanted to write some soft teenage reddie at like midnight


End file.
